Laura and Almanzo 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: Another one another one is coming up. so keep ur eye's peeled


Mulan's Prov:

**Laura And Almanzo Wilder **

_Almanzo's Prov:_

_I sat down with the Ingles and said "Wait until you see Rose she is so big" I looked over at the steps and said "Oh hey Beth." Laura glided over and sat next to me and put Rose on the ground so she could crawl to her grandparents, Aunt, and Uncles. Laura sighed and put her head on my chest. 2 hours later The Ingles left and Laura and I ate our dinner with Rose._

Laura and I took Rose and took her to her room and I put her in the bed and Laura said "Hey Babe are you OK?" I smiled and said "Yeah I am Fine Beth Don't Worry are you OK?" She sat on our bed and sighed. I walked over and sat next to her and said "what's wrong?" She sighed hopelessly and said "You know how I went to see Doc. Baker?" I smiled and said "Yeah." She said "Well He said 'Laura you're pregnant' and I was so happy that I didn't know how or when to tell you." I pulled her close and said "you know you can always tell me anything. Come let's get some rest. I pulled back our covers and let her lied down and I went and got some more blankets then went to bed.

In the morning Laura's Prov:

I woke up and went into the kitchen when, 9 minutes later, Almanzo came out and said "Beth do you need a ride to work?" I looked and said "yeah. I was going to bring Rose with me to school today. Is that alright?" He smiled and said "Yeah Just watch her close and make sure she is alright and tended too alright?" I said "OK Manley." I went and got Rose dressed and ready to go. Almanzo said "Beth you ready?" I walked out ready as I could be with Rose as well. He held Rose while I swung myself on the wagon then handed Rose up to me and then got on the wagon next to me. He pulled up in front of the school and helped me down. I picked up Rose and went into the school "See you later Manley". During the school day James and Albert said "Mrs. Wilder?" I looked and said "Yes Boys?" they said "Do you want us to take Rose for a while?" I smiled and said "No it's alright. Class is over." Albert said "Laura?" I nodded and said "Yeah Albert?" he said "ma invited you, Almanzo and Rose to come over for dinner. Will you want to come?" I said "yes." I took Rose to the Mill where my pa and Almanzo worked. Rose wiggled as soon as she saw her grandfather. I handed her to her grandpa I said "Pa where's Almanzo?" He said "In the back." I walked to the back and said "Manley?" He looked at me and said "Beth." He came next to me and said "Come on let's go out front." We walked out front and Rose went to her father. My pa said "Almanzo take the rest off the day off." He said "OK." I hugged my pa and went to and got Rose and me and Almanzo left. When we got home I said "Manley?" He said "You Rang?" I smiled and said "My ma invited us over for dinner tonight." He said "OK all of us me, you, and Rose?" I nodded and said "I said we would come." He sighed and said "Beth I can't I just can't." I said "Why Not?" He said "well I just can't." I said "Manley Please it's the homecoming of my sister, Mary, you got to come why can't you come?" He put his arms around me and said "Laura I just can't. Can you just drop it please?" I said "no something is wrong why can't you Come?" he sighed and said "Beth please just stop please." I said "Then tell me what's wrong?" He said "OK fine. I can't come because my brother and his wife died and I am their only living relative and they have a daughter named Jenny and she is coming to live with me, you, Rose and the new baby. So that's why I can't go." I said "Manley why didn't you tell me?" he sighed and said "I didn't know till today and you already knew about the homecoming." I smiled and said "OK How about this; I'll go over now and say hi and then come home right after." He said "alright." I left him with Rose and then went to my ma's house. Mary was outside "MARY!!" I shouted and she turned. I rushed up to her but fell. I heard her running feet. Then her say "Laura?" I tried to move but I couldn't Then I heard he shout "MA, PA, JAMES, ALBET, CARRIE LAURA ISN'T MOVING SHE FELL WHEN SHE WAS RUNNING TO GREET ME." Then Ma, pa, James and Albert came out. Ma said "James? You and Albert go get Almanzo NOW." I moaned and said "Ma? Pa? Mary? Don't get Almanzo please" Too late they already left. In 20 minutes I heard Almanzo, James, Albert and Rose and Jenny, at least I think it was Jenny, running over to me. Almanzo said "Laura?" I tried to look up but couldn't. "Charles Help me get her into the house please." James, Albert, Carrie, Ma, Marry, Jenny, and Rose all walked behind Almanzo and pa, they were carrying me in because I couldn't move. They Lied me down on one of the bed's. I opened my eyes and said "Manley?" He moved closer and said "Ssh I'm here." Jenny sat next to Almanzo and Rose sat in the other room with the rest of the family. I gave a weak smile. "Aunt Laura?" I looked next to Almanzo and said "You must be Jenny. Am I right?" She nodded. Mary knocked on the door and said "Can I come in?" Jenny and Almanzo opened the door and said "Sure." She sat next to me and said "Laura Are you OK?? You had me so freaked." I smiled and said "yeah I'm Fine. I didn't mean to have you so freaked. Manley?" He said "Yep?" I said "Can you get me some Water?" He nodded.

Almanzo's Prov:

I went out of the room and in to the Kitchen were Charles, Caroline, James, Albert and Rose were sitting. "Is she OK??" asked Caroline. I said "She's still a little weak. She asked me to get her some water." I got some water and took it to her. "Thanks Manley" She said to me when I gave it to her. I said "How are you feeling?" she smiled and said "100 better." She stood up and grabbed my hand. We went out to the Ingles and Caroline came up to us and gave Laura a hug. Charles said "Are you OK half pint?" She said "Yeah I'm fine Pa. Just forgot what you and Ma always said 'don't run in a dress.' And on top of it I'm pregnant. Manley can we go home now? Jenny?" I smiled and said "Sure." Jenny came in and said "Yeah Aunt Laura?" I said "Jenny can you go and get Uncle Almanzo, Aunt Laura and Rose's Coats Please." I picked up Rose when Jenny came back over to us I put Rose's coat on her then helped Laura with hers then I put mine on. As we left I said "Laura…"

To be Continued


End file.
